Oh Santa Bobby
by jamarx93
Summary: After the Oh Santa silly song sketch bob gets yelled at the Big Idea network for being to loud and violant in the sketch i know harsh of them but a well known cucumber tries to tell his feelings is about to hear so terrible news when its Christmas eve at Bobs house.


Oh Santa Bobby

Veggie Tales fanfic a Christmas

Couple/Bob/Larry do not like? Don't read

Boy does the network Big Idea production hates my guts or what? I just hopped after hearing remarks on my behavior on the "Oh Santa" silly song and questioned me will ever happen again I replay no and if not ill be forced a vacation in stress removal camp and boy does that sound fun.

I didn't mean to give Bob the angry Santa script but I didn't want to crush his feelings I can't have my beloved tomato feel rotten so with Mr. Neser on holiday I said yes to Bob hearing his amazing smart happy tone as he cheered and brought me low for a hug trying not to be so blushy but how could I not be when I am so in love with my tomato.

There he is standing getting some coffee waiting to hear the bad news as I try my best to look un happy and didn't want to make Larry to overwhelming considering its Christmas Eve. Larry was mumbling something to himself as weird of him as I hopped up to him with a poke for his attention making him gasp with shock.

I was talking about how on earth can I tell Bob my feelings I already tolled a lot of Veggies and they all keep convincing me to confess but no matter how much inspiration with so many friends I couldn't what if he said no then what? But I felt that smooth poke of Bob and shocked to see him staring with wondering eyes that I love so much those eyes who kept giving me hope when I was small.

I remember the first time I meet Larry this way when he was playing with his action veggies and boy did he shout with such fear felt sorry must dealt with a lot of scary things considering his lack of friend making I recall hearing a lot say he is the shyst most weirdest veggie but I tried my best and he jumped right in with being friends with me and today we still conceded a team but are we more then no who am I kidding there's no way but why do I keep getting this strange emotion when ever I get near him.

Bob and I kept staring for a moment till he broke the silence, "don't worry Larry the network is not mad they just want to make sure I'm ok after the silly song" I was glade for I was worried the network would fire him and I would never have a chance alone with him to tell him never but now I can have plenty of time to tell him my love for him.

Larry smiling with his goofy buck tooth showing before sipping some coffee and said, "Bob I wanted so much for Mr. Neser to play the Santa part but-" but Bob silenced me with a invitation to a Christmas eve party at his house and of course I said yes and we both hopped off.

My house was as you say not how you picture it was decorated with green and reds with streamers of reefs with food laid out with my mothers recipe of soup I wanted so bad for Larry to try. Speaking of Larry I had not seen him ever since we arrived must be trying to guess what presents are for him by looking to the tree there he was with many colored lights blinking surrounding the cucumber making him seam like an angle I shake my head with reality that's my friend I'm goggling eyeing before approaching Larry.

I had not given the chance to get Bob anything for Christmas my payment to the silly song and helping pay for the parties decorations as I star with sorrow not even giving in to what is in the gifts as I see Bob hopping towards me then I blush with warmness of my tomato hopping near my aid. "Larry I thought I spot you here?" I couldn't help blush even redder hearing that voice I had to get it together the guest will b here soon I just hope they don't keep bugging me to tell my feelings to Bob.

Larry was sure blushing with my color as I move in closer to him must be the fact he must not rush opening the gifts? Or no it can't be can it? "so um I'm glade I can help…with….um the decorating" said the gittery cucumber looking away from me.

I hide my blushy face from Bob as I try to cover the fact my love for him. If I don't say it then the entire guest will keep encouraging and then ill never…oh God please keep this…,"Larry the network might send me away" I turn with shock to the tomato I deeply love.

"Bob no they can't"," Larry I'm sorry but I did enjoy playing the role but the network just doesn't want raging actions in front of kids even though the fan letters said they loved it but not the fans parents you should've read them Larry". How can this be now I wish I gotten that Zucchini Mr. Neser to play the role as I weep.

Now look what I done now making my dear friend weep over me I tried my best to cheer him up when I was pulled in a tight hug with Larry's wet tears dripping on my sweater taking the cucumber in my arms as I whisper, "Larry it's alright I mean just as long as my acting does not get the best of me"," but if you don't act and just host then…","I can still play in the sketches just need to lower my actions now common today is a very special evening and I want to see you're smile when they-" I stopped my sentence with a pair of green cucumber lips.

I kissed him I couldn't help it? I thought I was going to lose it so I gave in tasting his smart lips before removing my lips quick knowing I just hurt my friend. "Bob forgive me I didn't mean I-"but got kissed back from Bob?

I didn't understand why Larry another boy veggie kissed me I just had enough of his sadness and helped by kissing back but pulled back blushing fiercely. "Larry um…I know that was unexpected so um…","Bob I need to tell you-" but the door bell rang and I knew I was out of time.

Few hours after the party and desert.

No matter how many glasses of egg nog I couldn't get the kiss out of my mind he must think I'm tacky for even doing such a thing to him. As I look to see Larry saying bye to Junior something tells me he is not at all worried. Larry closed the door when turning to me I wanted to just wipe the whole thing away but nothing can get ride of the kiss so seeing how we were the only ones left we were silent as mice.

Bob must think I'm dumb for kissing him but talking to Junior and finding out he was not at all think of that the slightest bit must he feel the same I wanted to know I was not going to ruin Christmas and never will I broke the silence. "Bob I want to tell you something um" I felt a little kid again when I first meet Bob through out the years I have ever been so looked up to such a tomato always sharing his lunches with me when ever my mom was to busy to pack my own remembering our time playing on playgrounds sliding together since it was my first encouraging me to give it a try and when my first time getting my baby tooth removed I was depressed for weeks but with Bob there telling me stories when I was ill I knew I could never feel this much love for him till now I had to tell him.

Time was wasting the place needed a clean up. "Larry common and say it my house needs a cleaning so if you-","I love you Bob" I froze with surprise." Love me Larry?"," yes bob always have there was no one who would stand up to me and help me be strong like you…I want us to never be apart" I knew I was right about that feeling I get when ever I get near Larry I even looked it up and all this time afraid to even tell anyone and now was the time to relies it by hopping close to Larry in for another hug this time it was not a sad one.

Bob hugged me my crush hugged me as I lose my footing falling on the ground Bob on top looking to his big helpful eyes that supported me before kissing his smart mouth lips in for a kiss. We kissed on the floor for an hour before getting up to start cleaning the house with not even taking a glance off one another.

I finished quick with Larry's help before relaxing on the couch looking at the glow of my Christmas tree before kissing once more. And I thought while Larry resting his head upon mine thinking how it would be funny if Larry sang 'Oh Santa Bobby"

The End Marry Christmas


End file.
